


I Think you are Alright

by tenderisthedawn



Series: blu; stazione [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Tsukishima Kei, TsukiKage Week 2020, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei-centric, descriptions, soft boyfriends, tsukikage are bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderisthedawn/pseuds/tenderisthedawn
Summary: Kei is now used to waking up to a text from Kageyama. But on a Saturday morning, really early, after finals, Kei feels like dying.orKageyama is up early and Tsukishima bares with it because they're dating. Domestic fluff ensues.Tsukikage Week 2020Day 3- Fluff
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: blu; stazione [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723168
Comments: 14
Kudos: 158





	I Think you are Alright

**Author's Note:**

> this is also or mainly(? the third part of a previous series! so it makes sense if you read the past 2 fics! just so you're in context! if you don't mind not knowing how they ended up there then go ahead and read uwu  
> Check my twitter for fic commissions   
> @ ttsukkikage

Kei doesn’t know exactly when his relationship with Kageyama started to feel like _a relationship_.

Months back they had established a way to show their emotions without embarrassing themselves and also learned how to communicate, with words but also with small gestures because they were simply like that. Years had passed since they were in the same team and yet…the words always missing.

Kei is now used to waking up to a text from Kageyama. But on a Saturday morning, really early, after finals, Kei feels like dying.

**King 6:30**

Good Morning

The sun is barely there, some birds are chirping in the distance, and Kei feels his limbs relax when he stretches in bed. In a different scenario, he would be asleep, dreaming of a different world, maybe, and just maybe Kageyama would be in it, his blue eyes so deep and serene. Comforting. He takes his phone and actually opens the message, glasses messily on his face. The morning.

**ME 6: 40**

You woke me up again.

He’s not meant to sound rude, that’s how they talk on a daily basis. It’s comforting, how they can play around, banter without hurting the other’s feelings. Occasionally, in their dates or in some ephemeral moments of solitude, they would abandon all jokes, and instead, some lovely words would come out. Kei shivers while the words Kageyama says to him come to his mind.

**King 6:42**

Soz. just finished my morning jog. I wanted to talk to you.

Ah so warm and personal. Kei was getting used to it too. Kageyama always being straightforward. As if he didn’t have a filter and all the thoughts were to become words in an instant. Kei didn’t know if he liked it or not. But he’d probably be lying if he said he didn’t feel all giddy inside when his words were sincere.

He replied sitting on his bed, the rays of sun entering through the window and displaying all over the cream carpet.

**ME 6:46**

It’s fine.

Did you eat breakfast already?

Small talk, another part of being in a relationship. When there is trust and enough to say to each other, small talk comes up naturally. Kei knows Kageyama eats well, he’s a volleyball player after all. So he cares. Although some times Kageyama is the one worrying the most, asking Kei to eat properly since he’s on the skinny side.

“I’m lanky like that. I eat enough” Kei recalls himself talking to Kageyama when they spent a Friday night at some café.

“Hmm, but you could eat better,” Kageyama said, taking a piece of meat from his plate and directing the fork to Kei.

“Don’t feed me?” he said, embarrassed. Kageyama smiled but didn’t desist, Kei gave up just like that, realizing how he rather being fed that creating a scene in a public place.

“Delicious, right?” Kei just nodded, it tasted like surrender.

Kageyama’s text wakes him off his memories.

**King 6:50**

Not yet.

Ah, he should eat something. Kei’s appetite is not enormous but he’s feeling a little hungry he didn’t have dinner last night. Too busy with uni stuff to care. Maybe Kageyama was right, he must take care of himself. Eating properly. He went grocery shopping two days ago, now that he fully awakens he remembers. Maybe breakfast is a good idea after all.

**Me 6: 52**

Come by. I’ll make something.

If you’re nearby I mean

Ah, he did it. He invited Kageyama over. If he thinks about it, it would be the first time he’s invited Kageyama over. Which was monumental indeed, but if you invite your friends over, why not your boyfriend? Ha, it was weird even putting into thoughts, to Kei, dating Kageyama had become something that didn’t even belong to the kingdom of thoughts but the factual instead, it’d all flow, some words or actions could bring others and that’s how their relationship developed. Kei is already up and chasing clothes when he receives the next text.

**King 6:55**

To your place?

**Me 6:56**

Yes. If you want to. You are at the station anyway?

I’ll send you the address.

*

Kei’s apartment is small. It is a small but kind of cozy place to be, he thinks. The entry is limited but enough room for some pair of shoes, the living room area, a very compact brown couch with cream and white and green cushions, a lonely cactus by the window and then the kitchen, enough room for one but Kei is tall and he finds himself battling the shelves once in a while, too low for his like. He’s not good at cooking. He lacks all the technique and since he is a picky eater, there are many dishes he would rather avoid. This time around though, he is going to prepare breakfast for him and Kageyama. And that’s a challenge. That he got himself into, in the first place.

*

He hears the knocks at the door, it’s still early in the morning and the kitchen feels hot. He’s now changed into a comfortable light blue sweater and jeans, his slippers, and nothing else. He thinks that he could’ve made something with his hair, but it is late for that. When he opens the door Kageyama greets him with a tiny smile, he’s radiant against the morning sun, as if the morning jog made his skin brighter and cleaner, and his hair somehow looked as soft as ever, or perhaps it was all in Kei’s mind since they haven’t seen each other in more than a week. The latter must be.

“Morning,” says Kei letting him in, Kageyama takes his shoes off and awkwardly stands by the living room, a tiny grocery bag in his hand.

“Breakfast is ready, here’s the kitchen. Well, of course, you see it, this place isn’t huge or something”

Kageyama nods and follows Kei to the kitchen area, Kei is looking for some mugs and he just asks Kageyama if he wants some coffee, he says yes and just keeps his eyes on Kei.

“You know,” says Kageyama while Kei is busy serving in the food. It all smells so nice if he’s honest and hopes Kageyama likes it.

“I never in a million years thought you would make breakfast for me”

“Huh” Kei replies, half shy half trying to compose himself.

Kageyama is always so direct. And he’s now left the grocery bag he had been carrying around, Kei noticed, it was something like a box.

“Yes never imagined but here we are, and it smells good,” he says approaching Kei. The kitchen is so tiny, and both of them look strange in the secluded space.

“Food is important, King. You have to eat well since you are a pro” Kageyama is next to him, his body close and warm in the quiet morning, Kei feels like kissing him and there’s nothing really stopping him. But Kageyama is faster, he’s always been. He gets closer and in what seems like a second, he hugs Kei from behind. His whole body is warm and Kei feels his head a little dizzy…

“I missed you” is all Kageyama says. His hands aren’t quite touching Kei but he’s enjoying the embrace anyway. Even if he’s taller…Kageyama hugging him from behind it’s comforting. So he smiles, the smell of coffee mixed with Kageyama’s body lotion. Kei feels he can close his eyes and stay there, in the comfort of strong arms and a bland kitchen.

Kei voice is soft and honest when he says “Me too”

*

They eat after that confidential moment. They catch up, affably chatting, Kageyama eating at a normal pace, and Kei taking his time savoring every bite. From time to time they knees bump under the table. And it is perfect. When their plates are almost empty Kageyama clears his throat, drawing Kei’s attention.

“I brought you something” his voice is calm but Kei can identify a trace of doubt.

“Oh… I see the King is feeling generous today” he answered playfully. His banter, he was sure, would erase all weights from Kageyama’s shoulders. And he was right. Kageyama now smiling went to the kitchen and came back with a tiny box, the one Kei saw earlier.

“It’s strawberry shortcake. I bought it earlier” Kei couldn’t repress the smile on his face, it was useless. They were really falling _in love._

And in between kisses that taste like strawberries, Kei and Kageyama reunite once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I kinda went over it with fluff! I loved this prompt cause I been wanting to write something like this for a while and my tsukikage series needed a new fic too!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated please let me know! uwu
> 
> twitter: @ttsukkikage


End file.
